wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:V
DO NOT REMOVE TAGS Please do not remove tags unless or until the issue for which the page (V) earned the tags has been resvoled. Questions This needs to be fixed. It is nothing more than a bunch of lists. Wasn't this movie based on "Guy Fawkes"? George Orwell's "1984"? Anthony Burgess' "A Clockwork Orange"? Alduous Huxley's "Brave New World"? There is a wealth of stuff on dystopian futures, yet all we can muster is a bunch of random lists? Where is the story here?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:09, 19 December 2006 (UTC) This doesn't feel right! My gut and heart are in concord: V was nothing more than a freedom-hating terrorist! Why is there an article here to glorify terrorism? For shame, sir, for shame! --Kudzu 17:57, 22 December 2006 (UTC) this feels great He is no terrorist, is George Washington a terrorist, is Ben Franklin a terrorist, are the founding fathers terrorists. NO!!!!!!! They are freedom fighters, I tell you. People who stand up for what is right. One mans terrorists is another mans freedom fighter. Who ever edited this amazing article is a highly uneducated man and he must be god damn proud. Any one who has ever made a diffrence in this world can be called a terrorist but we dont, because what seperates a terrorist from a freedom fighter is the issues he stands for. V stands for every thing the I stand for and every thing America stands for, and everything the world must STAND FOR!!!!!!!!. I am a V loving man, and I am god damn proud. 'NEVER EDIT MY ARTICLE AGAIN' Who ever took my article and made it into crap will be the death of this country and probibly is a terrorist him self. V FOR the WIN I'm gonna have to say, V is definitely a freedom fighter, not a terrorist. He liberates Great Britain from a horrible dictatorship! You can't bash that, it goes against all principles of truthiness! Stephen Colbert himself would be god damn proud to fight alongside V! So stop messing up this article! --Germanrocker91 04:24, 23 December 2006 (UTC) The British are our allies now, and if they say that V is a terrorist because he loves gay people and wants to blow up everybody who doesn't (it's totally true), then he is. The British are part of the Coalition and they would not do anything bad. He's just like an Iraqi or IRA terrorist. That's completely different from the freedom fighters who founded America. --Kudzu 18:33, 24 December 2006 (UTC) V's Artery-Clogging Offspring I submit that The Burger King is the illegitimate (just kidding, they did it on purpose, the terrorists) son of V and Dr. Doom. I mean, just look at him: http://images.businessweek.com/ss/06/09/ceo_socnet/image/burger-king.jpg ! Not only does he have a mask just like his terrorist parents, he's also mocking us Americans all the while selling food to clog our veins... Down with The Burger King! ---Anathemys, Delivering the Truth, No Matter how Crazy it Sounds, Feb. 2, 2010 7:21 p.m.